Second Chances
by Silverexorcist
Summary: Everyone deserves second chances and Shadow is about to get one... Will he accept it? Or will his past keep him from moving forward? Shadilver. A Role Play made with BlazePyro. Future Mpreg.


**So this is a role play that I did with Sadowh on DeviantART. (Or Blazepyro here) ^^ This is my first time doing something like this and I've tried really hard to find all the typos, so please don't yell at me if they are in here.**

**Oh and if you want to do something like this with me, I would be happy to do so. We can either do it here on Fanfiction or on DeviantART. :) **

**I wrote as Silver and Sadowh wrote as Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog~**

Silver didn't know why Blaze had sent him to the far side of the city to check on any activity of Iblis. Silver lifted himself over a large lava pit using his telekinesis and looked around at his surroundings. No sign of Iblis so far, but you could never be too careful in this dangerous future.

"This is useless, Iblis never shows up around here. I should be with Blaze at the hot zones." Were Silver's famous last words before the roof he had been standing on collapsed underneath him.

Silver screamed and used his telekinesis at the last moment. His nose was centimeters from the ground and the glow from his powers illuminated his surrounds. Putting himself upright, Silver kept his powers going so he could see where his was and screamed when a black figure stood before him.

He quickly took a couple steps backward and got into a fighting stance. However, after taking a closer look, Silver figured out that the dark figure posed no threat. The figure was a black hedgehog with red strips running up his quills, arms and legs. The new found hedgehog was frozen in a containment pod and Silver quickly looked around for a button to release him.

Finding a blinking red button to the right, Silver pressed it.

Although the ivory hedgehog pushed the button nothing seemed to happen. Well it didn't look like it since it didn't give any signs to opening. The pod was in bad shape and the glass was stuck and wasn't able to open. It was even strange that the freezing pod still worked. But it slowly shut down and ruby eyes open. The ebony hedgehog groaned inside the pod and he shifted his body that was tense after being frozen for many years. He was about to sit up but felt the glass was still shut. The striped hedgehog growled and punched through the glass cutting himself as the shards dug into his pelt. When he had made a big enough hole, he stepped out, now with some more blood red streaks running down his body. It wasn't until then that he noticed the other hedgehog. But showed no appreciation but instead gave a threatening glare towards Silver.

Silver didn't know what to say, the ebony hedgehog that he had saved was giving him the worst death glare he had ever seen. Silver swallowed and worked up his courage to speak. "Ah, hi? I'm Silver."

The ebony ignored Silver and looked around. He figured out that he was in a building, but it was about to collapse any moment. The striped hedgehog was even more disturbed by the view he got from the destroyed walls. It was certainly in middle of a city but all the buildings were in ruin. He shut his ruby eyes and sighed at the condition the world was in. But it returned to the ivory hedgehog. "Kid if you want to live another day I suggest you to leave from this building." He said serious giving a hint that the building would collapse any second. The ebony hedgehog didn't wait for his answer but took off leaving Silver.

Silver narrowed his amber eyes and crossed his arms. What the hell was wrong with that hedgehog? He had just saved his life and this was how the other was treating him? However, he was very much amazed with the other's speed; it was just as unique as his own powers.  
A large creak sounded throughout the building and cut through Silver's train of thought. His eyes went wide. He had heard that sound before and it meant only one thing. Silver was only able to let out a scream as the ceiling collapsed on top of him.

Shadow heard the scream and shook his head irritated that the younger hedgehog hadn't followed his advice. He was quite sure it was too late for Silver but returned anyway. He saw the big ceiling lying flat on the ground were the ivory one had just stood. He sighed and walked over and easily got rid of what remained of the celling. The black ears perked as he heard breathing sounds. `This hedgehog really is a tough one.` he thought as he finally had freed Silver. But he wasn't in such bad shape as he thought he would. Ruby eyes saw damage on the ivory hedgehogs' arms and hands. He had probably used his hands to protect himself. "Hey kid, are you conscious?"

Silver cracked his amber eyes open. "Yeah, it's a miracle. Just let me get up." He moved his hands and placed them on the ground. Silver pushed forward and went wide eyed. He screamed in pain as his right leg moved. Silver turned around and saw his leg in a sickening angle. Blaze was so going to kill him for this.

The ruby eyes didn't give any sort of sympathy but the he walked towards the damaged hedgehog and crouched down to see the damage. Not asking for permission he sat down on his knees and carefully touched Silvers leg. The ivory hedgehog reacted with a gasp. "You need an operation... but I doubt you have that luxury. If this isn't fixed in 24 hours your muscles will begin to rot on the foot. But there is another option than operation." The ebony hedgehog said and glanced at Silver.

"Wh-what would th-that be?" Silver stuttered. He was afraid of what the other hedgehog had to say, but anything would have been better than losing one of this legs.

The ebony hedgehog smirked at the question and figure that that was Silvers only choice.  
"This will hurt a bit." He warned and took a firm hold of his leg and foot. With a loud crack sound he connected the bones that had been separated. The ebony hedgehog ignored the scream from Silver and forced his leg down so he didn't begin to kick around with it. But the ebony one was still not done, his hands began to glow green which caused the broken leg to heal in a shocking speed.

The pain had been excruciating, but he knew that it had to be done. An icy feeling traveled up his leg and Silver slowly turned around to see what the other was doing. Tears were streaming down Silver's face, making it hard for him to see. Silver gasped, he was using chaos energy! He hadn't seen anyone but himself use it before! "You... you can use chaos energy?"

"I am surprised you are aware of that. In this wasteland I thought the knowledge about that had been lost long ago. But yes its chaos energy." The ebony said and stood up as he was finished.  
"It will feel strange to walk on it for a while." He said and began to walk away. He wasn't interested in the ivory hedgehog. There was someone he was looking for and the black hedgehog didn't want any distractions.

Seeing that the ebony hedgehog was leaving, Silver quickly got up. The other had been right about his leg as a numbing feeling was present in his right leg. "Wait! It's dangerous out there! Iblis could attack at any second!" Silver waddled after the ebony hedgehog, but couldn't catch up with one of his legs being useless. Seeing no other choice, he raised his hands and used his powers the keep the other in place. He knew the other wasn't going to be happy about this, but he didn't want to see another death.

`Telekinesis!?` The frozen hedgehog thought and growled furious as he was stopped. "Let me go kid! I am very aware of the situation more than you do! So release me at once!" He yelled although he couldn't see the younger hedgehog.

"How can you say you know more about the situation that me?! I've lived in this world my whole life! Watch many of my friends and family die from... from HIM! So don't tell me you know more than I do; I've seen things that you've only seen in your dreams!" That hedgehog didn't know what he was talking about. The pain, the sorrow, and HIM. Every day was a struggle, with or without an attack from Iblis. Food was scarce. Water was sacred. Even the air was filled with aches of their dying world. That ebony hedgehog had no right to say those things.

`It could get messy if I tell him the reason for this.` the frozen hedgehog thought untouched by the words from Silver. Although they have so much in common, he wasn't a person that felt so much for others. He didn't care much about himself either.  
"You haven't lost everything yet, kid. Get your act together; I am not trying to get myself killed. I am going to fix this even if it's the last thing I do." He replied to the sad hedgehog.

Trying to save it? How could the only possibly know how to save the world when himself and his ancestors had been trying to save it for centuries? Silver sighed; it was no use in arguing with him any longer. If he wanted to leave that badly... then he had a right to do whatever he wanted. It wasn't his place to tell him what to do and what not to do. "Okay, fine. I'll let you go but... please be careful." The last part coming out as begging.

The black hedgehog didn't walk away but turned around to see the younger hedgehog. `Maybe information first would make it easier. This kid seems to know pretty much a lot about Iblis.` He thought before deciding what he should do. "But in second thought, a bit information in my current state wouldn't be bad. Mind if I ask some questions?...But in a better location." The ebony hedgehog asked as if he was paranoid that something dangerous would appear.

Silver was taken back from the sudden change of character. Was the other hedgehog bipolar or something? One second he didn't want anything to do with him and now he was asking him for information. Silver shook his head; might as well give him what he wanted.  
"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Not here, show me your headquarters then we will talk." The ebony hedgehog said and picked up a stone and smelled it slightly. "I want information about what have happen these 200 years. I will question you more specifically, but not here" He added and crossed his arms.

Silver's eye twitched, demanding much? Why had he been so concerned about the other before? He rolled his eyes and waddled his way other to where the other hedgehog was standing.  
"Alright, follow me. It might take a while to get there since we're on the outskirts of the city and headquarters is in the middle of the city... not to mention that only one of my legs are in use." Silver thought it over for a few seconds and turned to the other.  
"I could fly us some of the way, but I might be useless afterwards."

But the older hedgehog had no interest in walking at a slow pace. He didn't wait for the permission but in one fast move picked up the ivory hedgehog bridal style. "I prefer this way." He said and took off with Silver in his arms.

Silver didn't know what the other meant when he picked him up until his surroundings rushed past him in a mix of browns, reds and blacks. He screamed bloody murder and his hands found the other's hedgehog's back and put it into a death grip.  
"Slow the hell down! How do you even know where we're going?!"

The ebony one stopped and snorted at the younger hedgehog. He didn't like that Silver had tugged his back that hard so he let go of him. "You said it yourself, it's somewhere in the middle of the city. We are in the center of it now, it shouldn't be far away from here am I wrong?" he asked Silver annoyed for not paying attention to his own words.

Letting his breath get back to normal, Silver got up from the ground. "J-just follow m-me." Silver glowed bluish green and his body lifted into the air. Taking a look at his surrounds, he found the destroyed bookstore and glided over.  
Silver pointed behind the bookstore, "We just go over a couple blocks that way and we should be there!" He glided over the bookstore, trusting that the other hedgehog would follow him.

The black hedgehog didn't run around building but jumped up on the bookstores roof and to the other stores roof keeping up with the ivory one. He could see Silver stop in the midair until he slowly landed on the ground. It didn't take long before he was at Silver's side and looked around to see where they were. But didn't find any signs of a headquarters.

Smiling at the obviously confused state of the ebony being, Silver walked forward until he stood in a small dip in the ground. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
The other hedgehog joined him in the hole and Silver kicked one of the sides. The ground collapsed under them and they landed in a make shift slide. Silver flew up his arms in joy as he slid down the long metal tube.

The ebony one wasn't ready for such stunt and curled into a ball spun down the tube. He slid down much faster than Silver and he caught up with him fast. Just because of that he fell on top of the ivory hedgehog when they finally reached the ground.

Silver cried out as a heavy and spiky object fell on top of him. He opened his amber eyes and glared at the ebony hedgehog on top of him. "You know, I don't even know your name yet so I suggest you get off me or I'll use my telekinesis to hold you in the air for all eternity."  
Silver wasn't one to get annoyed easily, but this hedgehog had been pushing all of his buttons in the short time he had known him.

"Hmph" The dark hedgehog snorted and stood up.  
"My name is Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form. Anything more you want to ask kid?" he asked in an irritated tone. Unaware that some Mobians had entered the room.

Silver got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Yeah, lose the attitude or me and my friends won't give you any information."

Shadow didn't reply but saw a female feline in the same room. Her fur was light purplish and she had similar amber eyes as Silver. "Silver! Who is this!?" She hissed; the other Mobians also stared at Shadow with confusion. They thought all the survivors had already gathered in the hiding place. It was nearly impossible to live on your own and on the outside. You had to be very powerful and skilled to do that.

Silver looked at his long time best friend, "Apparently, this is Shadow. While I was patrolling in the area you told me to, I found him locked in an ice pod. I let him out and he's been a ray of sunshine ever since." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well...it's good to see another living person." She said but eyed suspicious towards the new hedgehog.  
"My name is Blaze." The feline said and gave her hand towards Shadow. Silver expected him to ignore it but he shook hand with Blaze. Shadow was never rude towards a female could be because of his childhood friend was female.  
"As you already know, I am Shadow. But what is bothering me is why you are in this dimension guardian." He asked and Blaze tensed, confused with Shadows words.

Silver was confused at Shadow's words. What did he mean that Blaze was a guardian of another dimension? She had been in his life most of his life.  
"What is he talking about, Blaze?"

"I have no clue...maybe my lost past... Shadow how much do you know about me?" She asked since nobody was able to pin point where she came from.  
"I know that because you have very familiar chaos energy like a guardian. Also it doesn't feel like this is your correct dimension. Don't get me wrong, it's not like you cannot be here. It's just that you weren't born here." He said but that was all he knew.

"Alright, Shadow. Just so you know, we don't give away information to just anyone." Silver crossed his arms across his chest, "Especially people who are randomly found in a frozen ice chamber." Murmurs ran through the room, but Silver ignored them.  
"Tell us how you got into that situation in the first place and I might just tell you want you want to know."

"Fine just answer this question first or I cannot reveal anything. Do you know Mephiles the dark? If so does he live here!?" Shadow said with an angry expression at the name `Mephiles`.

"Mephiles..." Silver side glanced at Blaze. She shrugged and motioned for him to continue. "Mephiles, well... he lives at the abandoned amusement park, but I would suggest you stay away from him." Silver answered with a slight tremble. "Why do you want to know about him?"  
More murmurs sounded throughout the room and someone in the crowd called out. "I bet he wants to know about him because they work together! I mean, look at him! He looks exactly like Mephiles."  
Taking those words to heart, Silver slowly turned to Shadow. Pure menace was blazing in his amber eyes. "Is that true, Shadow?"

Shadow muttered something; irritated that the demon looked just like him. "No, I am not working with him. I just know him a bit. But I have to deal with him later. What else do you want to know then?" The ebony hedgehog said and crossed his arms. He was pretty sure he wouldn't get more information if he ignored telling them more although he didn't want to get more into the Mephiles topic.

"How about you start with how you got in there in the first place." Silver suggested and a couple people nodded behind him.

"I ended up in that pod two centuries ago. Just after Iblis was released, the humans believed I was the cause of it. So they hunted me down and trapped me in that freezing chamber." Shadow said, now getting everyone's full attention. No one had seen how the world was before Iblis. They only knew how it was by the remaining books that they had.

"Wow... so you know how Mobius looked like before Iblis took over?" Silver paused and dazed off into the distance. As if he was imagining what the world had looked like before.  
"So... what did it look like?" Silver asked and the crowd behind him nodded eagerly. They all wanted to know how Mobius looked like before it was destroyed as well.

"Yes I know how it looked like before, I am 258 years old. It will be hard to explain especially if you have only seen mud, stone and ash. The planet was at that time was eighty percent sea and twenty percent land. Most of the land was covered in forest, fields and grass. We barely used all the things we produced. Eighty percent of what we made was simply thrown away, such as food, clothes, machines, etc. In rich countries people lived in luxury compared to this. There is too much to tell but that give you a picture how spoiled people were." Shadow muttered; he wasn't so fond how the world worked at that time.

Silver was slightly confused at what Shadow had said, but ignored it and continued on with his questions.  
After a while and all of his and the other's questions were answered, Silver sighed and looked the other hedgehog straight in the eye. "Alright, we've had all our questions answered, what do you want to know?"

"Just tell me where Mephiles is and I will take my leave." Shadow said impatient to tear the demon in pieces and fix the world.

Silver went wide-eyed at the eagerness of the other hedgehog. What had Mephiles done to make Shadow hate him so much? Everyone knew Mephiles was evil, but he didn't do anything to you as long as you stayed away from him.  
Silver swallowed and sighed. It looked like he had no choice. "There are many lava pits on the way there that you need to fly over. You can't get across any other way." He sighed again and kept going. "I'll come with you and be your guide as well."

Shadow sighed with the news but looked serious at the ivory hedgehog. "I don't trust your telekinesis at the moment; you are still weak from breaking the leg. I had to use your own energy to complete it. You won't be able to lift me very long, and the last thing I want is to fall into the lava. You can guide me after you are better." He said and was to get out of their hide out but froze.  
"Where is the way out?" he asked he doubt the tube was the way out. It would be difficult climbing up it to get out.

Silver blushed as the other hedgehog pointed out something that he should have known himself. He motioned for Shadow to follow him and they pushed through the crowd of people behind them.  
They walk down a long winding hallway and Silver pointed to the last room on the right. "Here's your bedroom for the night. If you need me later just use the intercom in your room to page me." Without another word, Silver turned around and started his journey to his own bedroom.

"Wait I never said I was going to stay..." Shadow said but Silver had already left he muttered a swear word under his breath and took a look around. He went over to the bed, which was in pretty good shape, but otherwise it wasn't so promising. The pillow and blanked were dirty and old and didn't smell that good. The ultimate life form refused to lay on it and curled into a ball on the floor instead. He wasn't used to sleeping in bed anyway.

Just as he was about to open the door to his bedroom, Silver gets a second thought and instead walked all the way to the end of the hallway. He slid open the doorway and stepped into the last working elevator in their world. It worked by using the steam from Iblis' flames and soon Silver was shooting upward.

It hit the top with a slight bang and he stepped out of it and onto the city level grounds again.  
Using some of the last of his powers, Silver lifted himself up and onto the top of the building they resided under. Silver looked upward and was greeted with nothing but the ash filled sky. If only Iblis had never existed, then he would be sleeping under a starlit sky.

Laying down and closing his eyes, Silver let one lone tear slide down his face.

Shadow woke up and heard some giggling noises. He slowly opened his eyes and saw three kids inside his new room. Before he could ask what they were doing they ran away laughing and slammed the door behind them. "What the hell? Don't kids nowadays know anything about privacy?"

Silver opened his amber eyes and sat up. He stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His body felt groggy from sleep and Silver knew that his small nap on the roof had become a slumber instead. Oh well, it was time to see how Shadow was doing anyways.  
Silver then glided down from the roof and reentered the base.

Shadow had explored the headquarters and was surprised it was in such a good shape. But then he saw something in his from the corner of eye. A two tailed orange fox, he turned fast around and saw Tails? "Tails!" Shadow shouted in disbelief and ran up to the kitsune but the fox just jumped surprised. ".H...hi...yea...I have ...two tails..." he said terrified, Shadows feature harden as he realized how stupid he was. There was no way his old friends would be alive. But the fox before him looked exactly like Tails. Then he heard steps behind him and turned to see the ivory hedgehog.

Silver shook his head, "What are you doing? Why are you harassing the kit?" He knew that Shadow was moody and odd at times, but he didn't think the other hedgehog would bully anyone while he was here.

"You got it all wrong; he looks like a friend of mine. We called him Tails for his two fox tails. I should have known better than believe he was still alive." Shadow said while crossing his arms.

Silver looked from the frightened kit to the emotionless hedgehog and sighed. It was too early for this. "Never mind, just follow me. I'm starving and want to get some food."

Shadow walked after the younger hedgehog but the mention of food was unnecessary. Silver said they didn't have so much so, since he was the ultimate life form, he could live hungry for the rest of his life if he wanted. However, it wasn't a nice feeling to have, but it wasn't like Silver said that he couldn't get food anyways. So it wouldn't matter, Shadow felt no interest in talking anymore about his past. Especially the part about space colony ark.

They walked into a crowded room about twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. At the end of the room was a small table with readymade sandwiches stacked on top. Silver grabbed a turkey sandwich and motioned for Shadow to choose one as well.  
"We only have turkey and ham sandwiches from the farm we have under here. Take your pick." And he unwrapped his sandwich and took a nice sized bite out of it.

"I am not hungry." Shadow said but that was a lie. He refused to eat the little food they had. But of course his body betrayed him and a groaned in hunger.

Silver smirked at the rumbling coming from Shadow's protesting stomach and used his powers to lift one of the ham sandwiches up from the table. "You may act badass all the time, but even someone like you needs to eat." And he forced the sandwich into the other hedgehog's mouth.

Since it was already too late he picked took it so he could chew it himself. "I am immortal; I don't need food to live. In other words, don't waste it on me."

"You really need to learn to relax." Silver took another large bite out of his sandwich. "It's not like we're starving," he continued with his mouth full.

"Just like faker..." Shadow muttered quietly and continued eating. Silver sat down on one of the chairs and gesture to Shadow to do the same. This time he took the invitation and sat down on the other side of the table.  
"How can you be cheerful? Your planet is literally dying and you act like nothing is happening." The ebony hedgehog asked in big wonder. He knew why his rival was so happy, but there was barely anything left to be happy about in the current situation.

"Why are you so moody?" Silver laughed at his own joke before thinking over the answer to the other hedgehog's question. Why was he happy? It was true about what the other said about the world dying... so... why?  
Silver's amber eyes lit up, "I think I'm happy because this is the world I've lived in my whole life. How could I miserable about something I've never seen, touched or breathed?" His eyes seemed to grow even more. "Besides, what's the point with being sad and depressed about something you can't control? I say, live for the moment."

`Just as faker... if I didn't know better I would have thought he was the annoying blue hedgehog himself. 'Shadow thought before he sighed.  
"I am what I am, you could say I am complete opposite of you...but delete that depressed and sad part then you find me." He said and took a bite out of his sandwich again.

"You're too moody for you own damn good," Silver muttered under his breath. Silver finished up his sandwich and waved at a passing male owl. They exchanged small talk before Silver's face scrunched up with worry.  
Shaking his head, the male owl walked away without another word, but the look on Silver's face remained.

"Is something wrong?" Shadow asked a bit confused with Silver's change of mood just by talking with the owl. `The world is dying and he his cheerful, but now he looks worried...then it has to be very bad...` he thought while looking at the ivory one.

Silver scrunched up his face as if in deep thought before rapidly shaking his head. "Nothing to concern yourself with..." Silver's voice trailed off and he got up from his spot and threw away his trash.

Shadow snorted; he disliked to being ignored when he was finally asking something. "Then I assume we make our leave then." He said to Silver.

Silver's eyes widened, "No, uh, well. I have to do something before we go." His eyes find the ground, "It's something I have to do and we'll go after." Silver's eyes flashed in anger and pointed at the other hedgehog. "And don't you dare follow me!"

"Hmph, I never said I would." Shadow snorted and made his leave. He walked back to the room he had slept in before. `Why do I feel so weak and tried?...must be after being frozen so long... but I will take on Mephiles I will need to rest...` he thought as he entered the room and closed the door. `Just a small nap...` he yawned and lay down on the ground as before curling into a spiky ball and fell asleep.

Silver hurried down the long, twisting hallways of the headquarters. Every few seconds he would look behind him to make sure no one was following him.  
He exited the base and let his body glow blue before taking off. Silver looked down in amazement as the lava filled pits from Iblis seemed to be growing with every second.  
Seeing a shadowed figure beside one of the bigger pits, he Silver flew down a few feet next to him. "You promised not to hurt anyone anymore if I complied with your demands, Mephiles!"

"Hmm? Well it would appear that I changed my mind no? But I will stick with our deal if you find someone for me... you can say a prisoner of mine that has escaped." Mephiles chuckled evilly and transformed one of his hands to a big crystal claw looking hand that was covered in blood. He let his fingers gently stroke his dangerous claws, amused. The reptile green eyes stared at the ivory hedgehog and he could tell that his behavior freaked him out...  
"But you know... sometimes you just get bored, don't you agree? So, if you find Shadow the hedgehog and give him to me... alive… you and your friends will be off the hook. His life for all of the remaining survivors. Not a bad deal, don't you agree? He will keep me amused so don't worry, I will keep this deal alive." Mephiles said and approached the ivory hedgehog. "Deal?" He asked and reached out his bloody claw for a handshake.

Silver looked from the bloody hand, to the face of the demon. Could he really give up someone else's life to save hundreds more?  
Shadow wasn't a bad guy. Yeah, he was moody, acted like nothing fazed him and hadn't even given him a thank you for everything he had done for him. Shadow was a complete stranger; he had no ties to the other. However, could he really do something like this?  
A flash of purple went through his head and Silver took the bloodied hand into his own.

"Good~ You know where you can find me. Oh, I almost forgot, he is pretty hard to find when he doesn't want to be found even for me. But if you take too much time I might get a bit bored." Mephiles chuckled and let go of Silver's hand that shared the blood that once belonged to a little Mobian child. "Oh, by the way, that's the only thing left of the hawk. But don't worry, it's not hard to reproduce." Mephiles mentally smirked seeing Silver getting ticked off but restrained himself. "Yes, I know my next target will be if this take too much time...hmm... what was her name again...oh yes Blaze." the demon chuckled evilly.

Silver froze, "I'll get him, I promise! Just don't go near Blaze!" And he quickly took off. He had plan... it just all relied on Shadow cooperating with him...

Shadow woke up startle as the door open suddenly. His ruby eyes saw the ivory hedgehog by the door. `Damn I so wanted to sleep a bit more.` he sighed and stood up and stretched out his arms.

Silver smiled at the irritated hedgehog, but it was clearly a fake. "Hey, Shadow. I need to talk to you about something."

Shadow glared at the ivory hedgehog and saw something was off. But he brushed it off, he did look strange when he left and Shadow wasn't the person to mind other people's issues.  
"Fine kid, what is it?" He asked and crossed his arms.

Silver sighed and sat down on Shadow's unused bed. He thought over his words for a couple seconds before telling Shadow what had happened with Mephiles and the old promise that he and Mephiles had made before he had met Shadow. "And I think we can use this to our advantage. We would pretend that I had captured you and we would get farther into Mephiles' base then if we sneak in."  
Silver looked at the hedgehog on the floor. "So... what do you think?"

"I cannot do that at the moment. I noticed that my body haven't adapted to being able to move again. So I need time to rest otherwise I will not stand a chance." Shadow said with a yawn as he had all time in the world.

"Ahhh, yeah, okay," Silver nervously said as he twiddled his fingers together. His eyes looked around the room at a rapid pace as if he thought the demon hedgehog would jump out at any second and attack them.

"How come you didn't trick me into a trap or something?" Shadow asked still unsure that he could trust the ivory hedgehog.

Silver looked up and looked the other hedgehog in the eye. "Why would I side with a demon when I can side with a friend instead?" Silver quickly looked down, "I'm sorry, I forgot you said we weren't friends."

"I don't think you would even want to be my friend..." Shadow said but wasn't finished.  
"If you knew that I was the one that released the demon, that I was the reason for all of your suffering."

Silver backed up and hit the door behind him, "Y-your fault? B-but y-you said that it wasn't. Th-that people only put y-you in there because they only 'thought' you were th-the reason." He stammered.

"Now you are misunderstanding, humans thought I literally did the damage and killed the humans and Mobians. But I was the one who released the demon known as Mephiles the dark accidently. So it is my fault, no? This would have never happened if I hadn't broken his seal." Shadow said but was quite sure that the other hedgehog wouldn't accept his words.

Silver backed up and hit the wall. He couldn't believe it, Shadow was one of the causes of so much suffering in his world. Suffering for his friends, family... him... He needed time to think.  
Silver reached behind him and fumbled for the doorknob. He found it and was out of the room in a flash of white. He needed time to think and since Shadow still needed time to recover, it was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Maybe it was too much for the kid..." Shadow thought out loud but went back to rest on the floor again. A yawn escaped him before he curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Silver quickly walked down the crumbling hallways of the base and entered his room. He slumped down on the old bed and put one of his arms across his face.  
What would he do now? Could he... still work with Shadow? Silver's eyes glazed over and after a few moments, shook his head rapidly back and forth. Shadow wanted to KILL Mephiles, one of the demons who wreaked havoc everywhere he went; of course he would still work with Shadow... However, Silver still couldn't help that small twinge of suspicion that crept into his head whenever he thought of the other hedgehog... or was it something else entirely?

Shadow found himself in complete darkness. "Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular and looked around, but didn't find anything. But then he heard an evil laugh around himself. "I know it's you Mephiles just get out from your hiding place." Shadow growled; irritated by the whole ordeal.

The demon appeared before him and chuckled. "Nothing goes past you does it Ultimate life form? However, I could say the same to you. Get out from your hiding place and face me instead." Mephiles said and approached Shadow so close that their nose almost touched each other. Shadow found it very uncomfortable but didn't back away.

"You know I cannot do that, so have a bit patient; your death can wait." he smirked cockily.

Mephiles just snorted and turned around to walk away. "Next time we see each other I will make sure you will be permently in my mercy." he laughed and disappear into the darkness.

The ruby eyes open and saw that he was lying on the floor. "It was just a dream...but not a normal one..." he sighed.

"Nightmare?" Silver asked from the corner of the room. "Or..." his voice dropped down, "was it something else?"

"What are you doing in here? I thought you ran away with your tail between your legs..." Shadow muttered and sat up still a bit tired, his dream had made his sleep sort of pointless. Mephiles dared to disturbed his sleep.

Silver sighed and let the insult slide. "I didn't know what else to do while you were sleeping." Silver paused as if wondering if he should add something. "You were moaning and growling in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were okay when I was walking past."

The last thing made Shadow blush; he knew that because he was the Ultimate life form he thought he wouldn't make a sound while he was sleeping. But when silver told him differently that he did, it made him feel open and vulnerable. Also the thought that the other hedgehog actually checked up on him, just to be sure he was okay. Especially now that he just has revealed that he was the cause of their suffering. If it was his old rival, Sonic, that heard his moans and growls, he would probably record it to black mail him later with.  
"I am thankful for your concern. But to answer your earlier question, no it wasn't a dream. I talked with Mephiles. He doesn't know that I am here. So don't worry, he won't attack you or your friends...yet." He said and tried to control his blush that appeared on his muzzle.

Silver noticed the blush, but didn't let anything show that he knew. He wanted Shadow to talk to him right now and making him angry wouldn't have helped him in any way.  
He cleared his throat and sat down in the corner of the room. Silver opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again. He knew what he had to say, but now that the moment was here, nothing came to him. So, instead, he pushed his legs to his chest and placed his head on his knees.

"I figure you have something to say?" Shadow asked and knew that the other hedgehog wanted to tell him something. "Just spit it out..." he added not in mood to hear Silver deny that there was nothing to tell.

Silver took a deep breath, "Well... I've been wondering, once we, you know, kill Mephiles, what are you going to do next? You can't return back to your time and... The only people you really know here are Blaze and I so..." He rapidly shook his head, "What are you going to do after we kill Mephiles?"

Shadow became quiet he thought the question would be a bit easier to answer. But he has not thought so far ahead, and he wasn't the most social person. Shadow couldn't easily bond with others; no matter how much he tried to fit in he would always remain as an outsider. That is how he felt, it didn't made it better that he often made unfriendly remarks. But you could say he shared his thoughts too much. It was just how he dealt with situations, being angry and avoiding others made it easier for him. Shadow always thought that if he did approached people and opened up his heart he would be vulnerable and end up hurt.  
"...I don't know...get a place where I can be alone until I perish." Shadow said in a hint of loneness.

Silver's ears flicked trying to catch the soft spoken response of the other hedgehog. He let a small smile creep across his face. "You don't always have to be alone, Shadow. No one will mind having you stay here with us." He looked down, "Or... if you really want to... you can live by yourself. But... wouldn't it be very lonely? If you feel responsible, in any way, about what has happened... don't. I don't blame you in any way."

"...I don't like to... see people die...if I stay I will see all of you die...I am not sure if I mention it...but I am immortal after all. I have been frozen for 250 years...but conscious for seven years. So you could say I am a kid in an advanced teenage body...I will always remain as this. So I can't stand to watch others grow old and finally die. I will end up alone in any way I choose. If I am around it will be hurtful to see it, but I think living alone without company I will suffer less...Don't you agree?" Shadow asked; he wasn't sure himself of what he should do, or what was the right road.

Silver shook his head in disbelief; how stupid could Shadow be? "Answer me this, what's the point in living if you don't LIVE. Just waiting for the world to come to an end and never talk or do ANYTHING isn't a life. You might as well be an empty shell for how you plan to live after this." Determination entered Silver's amber eyes, "And if that is what you plan to do with your life, I won't help you defeat Mephiles. I won't help a friend hurt himself."

The ruby eyes widened with the reply he got. `He considers me a friend? I haven't been nice to him ever since I got here. I might have healed his leg but nothing else.` Shadow thought but searched for a reason behind Silvers words. As if he wanted to deceive and betray him in the end. But he didn't find any proof of lies, just honesty. "Do you want me to stay here? Because it sounds like it." The ebony one asked and stared at Silver with pure curiosity.

Silver let a soft smile creep onto his face, "Of course, Shadow." He let out a slight laugh, "Isn't that what I've been trying to tell you since you got here?"

Shadow opens his mouth to protest but shut it. The other hedgehog's behavior has been rather friendly. His black ears shifted to the sides as he was thinking over his decision. "Fine I will stay...but if I find you backstabbing me I won't hesitate to kill you." Shadow said in a serious tone of voice, but only proved that he was very paranoid. He wasn't like Silver or any of his friends, they accepted others fast. But it was quite hard for him to trust people.

Silver shook his head, "Has anyone ever told you that you always know how to kill a mood?" He meant it as a joke so that they could get off of this topic.

"...I have heard that before. But I dislike when people mention it. They were the lucky ones so they took life for granted and were all cheerful. That's why I never listen to their words. However you and I are quite similar, but I don't understand you." Shadow answered as it was a real question and not a joke.

Silver sighed, "Because when you only have a short time to live, you should live it to the fullest." Silver locked eyes with Shadow, "But I guess you wouldn't understand... being immortal and all."

"I have lived the fullest for five years, isn't that enough?" Shadow asked as if he was a clueless kid. He was exactly what Silver had described him. The ultimate life form just found no point with his life. Even the ivory hedgehog would live shorter than Shadow but not waste his time and live the fullest every second.

Silver glared at Shadow. "Remember how you asked if I would be mad at you when I found out it was your fault my home was like this?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I wasn't at all mad. Now? I'm more than pissed at you." Silver got up from his spot on the ground and left the room.

"Why does he care...?" Shadow asked himself in confusion. The black hedgehog felt like leaving the place. But he just didn't feel in the condition to do that. The only place he really felt somewhat okay was in the bedroom. If he left the room and walked around in their home he would feel like an intruder.

Silver wasn't in perfect mood after the discussion with Shadow.  
"Hey Silver, how is our guest? Can we really trust him?" Blaze asked as soon as she saw the ivory hedgehog.

Silver stopped in his tracks, "Of course we can trust Shadow! Why would you think that?"

"What is disturbing you, Silver? You rarely get that pissed off. It was just a question." She said calmly and sighed. "Anyway I am going to go eat now, you should too. As well as Shadow but I doubt he would feel comfortable enough to do that on his own. "

Silver sighed, "I'm sorry about snapping. I'm not hungry so I'll just drop something off for Shadow later." Without another word, Silver turned on his heel and walked away.  
Minutes later, Silver was on top of his roof again. He always came up here when he needed to cool off and think.  
A dark laugh suddenly sounded behind him and his vision went black.

Silver woke up and found himself in the abandoned amusement park. "Well finally you woke up. I have wasted a lot of time just waiting for you to become conscious. I was already considering to end our deal and have some fun with you." Mephiles chuckled evilly and sat on a horse carousel with crossed legs. The reptile eyes looked down on the ivory hedgehog.

Silver shot up and immediately regretted it as pain rocketed through his aching head. "Wha-what do you want? I thought we had a deal! I was up on the roof searching for him when you kidnapped me!"

"What? I don't need a reason to meet my little fluffy hedgehog?" The demon asked referring to Silver. "Don't worry I am still keeping the deal. But I don't see you searching that much. I just reminding you that the Blaze the cat will be the victim soon if you don't try harder. You might not find Shadow but you aren't really trying to either... but that's your choice." He said mentally smirking.

Silver scoffed, "I actually WAS searching. I can use my powers to sense other people's souls."

Mephiles blinked with the news and jumped down from the horse. "Is that so?" he asked and approached the ivory hedgehog. "So in other words you are either hiding him from me or Shadow doesn't have a soul. Well the last thing is most likely. He is created after all; humans aren't capable of making souls. That ultimate life form don't have a soul, he is just created to be an ultimate weapon. Who would put a soul inside a weapon?" Mephiles wickedly laughed.

Silver didn't say anything and went along with the demon above him. Shadow very much had a soul; one that he had felt had been broken, hurt and unevenly mended afterwards. That's why he had trusted Shadow so soon; he had only sensed sorrow from the other hedgehog.  
"So... besides just saying hello, what do you really want?"

"Well I talked with the weapon, he is very weak now. Actually, so weak that a normal mortal could easily overpower him. You should hunt him down with your so called friends. That way you would get this deal over and done with. It's pretty much what I wanted to tell you. I don't need big reasons to talk with you fluffy." Mephiles chuckle enjoying Silver's new nickname.

Silver went wide eyed, was Shadow really that weak right now? He needed to buy some time. "If Shadow is really that weak that's why I couldn't locate him. The stronger you are, the easier it is for me to find you."

"Hmm~ that make sense you always find me when you want to. But he isn't just weak physically but also mentally. He might heal the physical one but I barely believe he would mentally. I just enjoy invading others dreams and that always shows what state you really are in. Shame I can't enter his mind, I could break him in that way. Well I will just have to wait later, he can't hide forever." Mephiles said, enjoying being able to share his thoughts.  
"But now that I think about it...it would be more fun to see him fight back. He will fail with that unstable mental state of his. I just have to break him once again, it will be so much fun." Mephiles said and clapped his crystal claws together.

"Take your time searching, I will restrain myself from killing Blaze. I will have so much fun later." He mentally smirked.

Silver sighed and slowly got up from the ground. He lifted himself off the ground and floated away. He had to warn Shadow about this. But... why hadn't Shadow told him how weak he really was? Shadow had to trust him if they were going to do this together, Silver didn't want to constantly look over his shoulder to make sure Shadow wasn't about to stab him in the back.

And Shadow was just as Mephiles said, in weak state. He decided to curl into a ball to sleep again. Hoping that the demon wouldn't disturb his sleep. But it wouldn't be the best sleep on the ground. He was maybe too spoiled but he just couldn't bring himself to lie down on the bed. But what made everything worse was that he was hungry. If it was his old home he would have gone straight to eat something. But he felt like he wasn't allowed to do that.

Silver opened the door to Shadow's room without knocking. "Sorry for barging in Shadow, but we really need to talk." Silver brought up his arm, waiting for Shadow to take the two hotdogs in his hand. "Here, I thought you might be hungry."

Shadow didn't hesitate to curl up from his ball and take the offer. "Thank you!" he said rather fast and began to eat. His ruby eyes were stuck on Silver waiting for him to speak. But the ivory hedgehog waited for him to finish.  
"Why do you want to talk? I thought you were very angry at me?" Shadow mentioned, it was like the other hedgehog had completely forgotten about their earlier discussion.

Silver blinked and remembered what had happened the last time he was in here. "Oh, yeah. That doesn't matter right now. I went up to the roof to think for a bit and I got kidnapped by Mephiles while I was up there." Silver showed the lump on his head where Mephiles had hit him. "He wants you soon and we need to figure out a plan. I only bought us so much time."

"You make it sound so easy. You were easily kidnapped, how will you be able to do any difference? As far as I know, you have only been a messenger boy. You don't have to involve yourself, if you cannot even stay alert from an attack such as that then you should stay put." Shadow said rather rude, but actually feared he wouldn't be able to survive. Especially knowing how easily he was knocked down by the demon.

Silver growled, "Why, so I run away like the weakling you think I am?! Well, you're not getting rid of me that easily! Because I would always help a friend in need even if I have to die doing it! And don't you dare say we're not friends because if you do I'll blast you through that wall and have Blaze burn your ass to a crisp!"

Shadow chuckle at the younger outburst. "You should get Blaze then." He smirked amused. `Why do I always end up with naive hedgehogs?`He mentally asked himself.

Silver's eyes widened and a large red blush formed on his face. He turned away and crossed his arms across his chest. "Shut up, I'm still pissed at you."

"Yes I can see that, in a rather cute sort of way." Shadow said without thinking. `What did I just say!?` He mentally shouted and blushed as well.

Silver's eyes widened and he looked at Shadow as if he had grown a second head. "Ahhh, okay? Are you feeling okay Shadow?"

"Are we going to come up with a plan or not!?" Shadow asked in attempt to change the subject.

He's avoiding the question... again. Silver thought to himself and rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do you suggest we do since you know him a lot better than I do?"

The ruby eyes narrow in disbelief. "You really think the information from 200 years ago would not be outdated? I don't know how much power he has gained. Even worse he might even be connected to Iblis now. But I think we should get all of the seven chaos emeralds. It would easy to defeat him then...I think..." Shadow said unsure.

Silver shook his head, "I've only met him a number of times... and what exactly is a chaos emerald?"

"...I have to teach you a lot of things...We begin with chaos emeralds...One of these emeralds can turn thoughts into power, warp time and space with a technique called Chaos Control, give energy to all living things and be used to advance machines. Gather all seven of them and you will get unlimited energy and power. Only life forms with pure hearts can turn into super form with all the seven chaos emeralds. One chaos emerald has its own color but look otherwise the same. Their colors are either white, light blue, red, dark blue, purple, green or yellow. You know about chaos energy I suppose? You have a lot of it inside you. I am quite sure you would be able to use the emeralds. You most likely will be able to go super with all emeralds since you have a pure heart." Shadow said quite tired after explaining all that.

Silver blinked, "Wait... are you saying that a couple of dead rocks have unlimited and unimaginable amounts of energy? That's... different..."

"One thing is for sure, they aren't dead. They are impossible to destroy; if they shatter they will recover on their own. So...we should search after them..." Shadow said once again and stood up.

"Ahhh, okay? But don't you still need to rest?" Silver's stomach growled, "Oops, forgot to grab something for myself, mind if we head back to the kitchen? We might be gone a while too and should, at least, take something to eat with us."

"I guess..." Shadow muttered and followed the cheerful hedgehog. `Why is every earth hedgehog like this… all happy?...I want to be an earth hedgehog too...` Shadow thought sad and envious.

As if sensing something was off, Silver turned to his companion. "Is something wrong, Shadow?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Shadow asked quite irritated. He didn't like the thought that Silver might be able to sense his mood or worse read minds.

"Hmmm? Oh I forgot to tell you that I can sometimes sense other people's emotions." Silver paused and furrowed his eyes, "And stop avoiding my questions!"

"You don't have a right to pry into my emotions! I avoid your question because I don't want to answer them!" Shadow said irritated, he didn't want to share those thoughts to Silver. Not to anyone.

Silver sighed, "If you don't open up sometime you're always going to be the grumpy person you are," he muttered under his breath. A sudden thought occurred to him and he walked happily into the kitchen.

`He gave up rather quickly.` Shadow thought and mentally sighed in relief. And followed the suddenly cheerful hedgehog. It was like they never had the discussion in the first place.

Silver looked over at the steaming mashed potatoes and a dark smile crept across his face. "Oh Shadow~ Think fast!" And he lifted the mashed potatoes off the table and threw it at the ebony hedgehog behind him.

The mashed potatoes hit Shadows face. He never expected that and froze in shock. A loud laugh escaped Silver and got the attention from the others who joined laughing. They thought that Shadow would take revenge and throw potatoes on Silver but he didn't. The black hedgehog got confused why Silver had done that. But all that laughing made him sad and upset; he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He didn't think that the ivory hedgehog was playing with him, more like ridiculing him.  
"I...I will wash this away..." He just said and left the kitchen with his ears bend back to his skull.

Silver stopped his laughing and watched the other hedgehog go. He had meant it as a joke, to bring up their spirits after all that serious stuff that had happened lately. Now he knew that he had been wrong, he had hurt the ebony being... badly...  
"Wa-wait up, Shadow!"

Shadow was not going to wait he just wanted to get so far away from the hedgehog. `He is just the same as faker...even worse...` He thought as he tried to keep a somewhat fast pace to get away.

"Shadow..." Silver called weakly after. He didn't mean to hurt Shadow... he just wanted to get them off that tense mood... Now he knew that he had hurt Shadow with the way the other was walking away from him.  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered and ran out of the building. There was something he had to do.

**So what do you guys think? Sadowh and I have been writing this together for, I don't know, three or four months? I like it (Since it's my favorite couple and all) and it will have future mpreg~ ;)**

**So, if anyone wants to do a role play with me, I'll be happy to do it with you!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
